The Chronophantasmatic World of BlazBlue
by ExtraSaber
Summary: The wheel of fate is turning, ever unyielding, ever relentless, as past and present collide in an event that will shift the very fabric of reality itself. Or something along those lines.
1. Calamity Trigger Warning

**Note:** This story is only very loosely based on the third BlazBlue game, _Chronophantasma_. It's my version of its events, and a sequel of sorts to _Continuum Shift_. Also, it's a comedy. Kinda. Chronophun!

* * *

_The meeting of the past and the future, Chronophantasma..._

_The tale spun from the Azure shifts stages as it ever so carefully nears its conclusion, as if edging its way off a cliff just above a great abyss…_

Placing an unlit pipe onto a small table, a dainty figure rested peacefully in a comfy-looking chair inside a small library. Her surroundings were dimly lit by several candles, highlighting her golden locks.

The girl had a gigantic tome resting in her hands, which she read with silent enthusiasm. She then looked up with a charming smile, as if to greet a live studio audience.

"Good evening, children. I trust you are all sitting comfortably." The maiden closed the book, which, on further inspection, turned out to be a strategy guide to _Calamity Trigger_'s story mode. "I am Lady Rachel Alucard, and I will be accompanying you throughout the tale I'm abo—"

"Um, Rachel?" Completely wrecking the atmosphere Rachel had spent so much time building up, another blonde girl had very rudely opened the door to the dim library. "You're out of sugar, so I'm…"

She sheepishly looked around the room, observing Rachel's elaborate setup. It was as if she was reading to an (invisible) audience. "…i-interrupting something…?"

"Noel, would you mind?" Rachel scoffed at the girl, opening the strategy guide once more. "I'm very busy."

"Oh, jeez. You're reading. Oh, gosh. Um…" Crashing over piles and piles of books, Noel desperately fidgeted her way over to the door she came through. "Ow! O-ow. Oh… ooh! Ah!"

Paying no heed to Noel's troubles, Rachel had sunk herself deep into reading once again.

"S-sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry… sorry… p-please don't mind me…" A few hundred apologies later, Noel had disappeared through the door, leaving Rachel alone once more.

She cleared her throat, and spoke again.

"This may have seemed like a simple accident, but _everything_ has a higher purpose in this world." The vampire had immersed herself deep within her own fantasy realm yet again. "Are you familiar with the tale of the Continuum Shift? It's a terribly long, overwrought story, so I'll just glance over it. Ahem…"

_The princess had fallen into a deep slumber, forever to drift between existences, when a moderately un-hideous but sad, petty, small, and really rather pathetic "prince" performed a noble sacrifice. In an act of somewhat commendable selflessness, he gave one of his last remnants of humanity away to rescue her from an unspeakable, tragic fate. It was at that moment that everything changed…_

_A month has already passed since then._

_Chronophantasma, the meeting of the past and the present, far beyond the Nemesis Horizon. The Ikaruga Federation, the stage for many terrible battles fought in the past, a land ravaged and destroyed by war…_

_That is where all roads lead to, no matter whose road it is. The Ikaruga Federation, the land forgotten by time, and the warriors who create time. The meeting of the two powers…_

_Chronophantasma._

_Chronophantasma._

_It doesn't even look like a word anymore, but it is._

_I looked it up in one of my highly cohesive dictionaries, and it's there. It even has its very own definition._

_Erm… the Ikaruga Federation, yes. The land forgotten by time._

_That is where we are headed right now, to watch over and observe the warriors, history in the making, reaching to and beyond the Nemesis Horizon._

_By the way, please refrain from asking me what that means._

_We join our first… "champion", and watch over the hardships he is to face._

* * *

"Shit, it feels like I've been walking for days. Probably because I have." A young man with strikingly white hair wiped sweat off his brow. "I think I can finally see Ibukido, though. The Ikaruga Federation… man, my feet are killing me. How you holding up, Tao?"

There was no response.

"…Tao?"

He looked to his right, and saw only mountains.

"Tao!?"

He looked to his right, and saw only more mountains.

"…"

Indeed, his loyal travelling companion was nowhere to be found.

"_God damn it_!"

* * *

_**The Chronophantasmatic World of BlazBlue**_

**Rebel 1  
"Calamity Trigger Warning"**

* * *

With the Kaka out of sight, Ragna the Bloodedge was left all alone. It had been about a month since he left Kagutsuchi for Ikaruga, as his old master, Jubei, had told him to do. At long last, he was almost there, albeit alone and abandoned.

* * *

_**Ragna the Bloodedge  
**__Also goes by "Grim Reaper" and "Good Guy"  
Gender: Male (we think)  
Height: 185cm  
Weight: 78kg  
Date of Birth: March 3  
Blood Type: B  
Favourite Perfume song: Hurly Burly  
Threat Level: He's all Rank S and stuff, oooooh  
Additional notes: May or may not lust after his own brother and/or misc. little girls_

* * *

With an exasperated sigh, he sat himself down on a rather sizeable rock, scratching his head. "Wonder where she went… couldn't have been that far, but…" He said to himself.

"Excuse me."

"Hm?"

"You're sitting on me."

"Sitting on _who_, now?"

At that moment, Ragna was very suddenly tossed up into the air, landing what seemed like several minutes later on his head. Mountain life is harsh, indeed.

"Ow… ow, ow… oww…" He moaned out in pain as he clutched his head and slowly got up. "Who… who the _hell_ are you?"

Ragna's vision eventually cleared, revealing to him a muscular, dark-skinned man with bright blue hair. Additionally, he seemed rather gleeful for someone who had just been sat on.

"I'm the one who's gonna kill your ass _dead_, that's who the hell I am!" The man cracked his knuckles and began walking menacingly towards the groggy Ragna, to which he replied with a groan of frustration.

"Argh, why does _everyone_ I meet want to kill me!?"

With that, the man disappeared in a flash, but reappeared mere micrometres away from Ragna's face.

"You've got a _thing_ going on with your face." He took a deep breath. "It makes you seem very… killable."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about tha—"

The blue-haired gentleman interrupted Ragna with an impromptu punch to the gut. A hard one, in fact, sending the smaller man flying back.

"Name's Azrael," the man said, his unpleasant smile never fading. "I reckon we'll be seeing a lot of each other the coming days."

"Dammit…" Gripping his sword tight, Ragna got up once more. "I'd rather we didn't."

* * *

_**Azrael**__  
Also goes by "The Emperor" and "I'd tap that if I knew I could survive it"  
Gender: Male (most definitely)  
Height: 203cm (really tall)  
Weight: 160kg (really heavy)  
Date of Birth: October 10  
Blood Type: A  
Favourite Perfume song: GLITTER  
Threat Level: Considerably high  
Additional notes: May or may not be completely crazy, used to bunk with Sector Seven until they threw him out for not paying rent or whatever._

* * *

"Hmm, you're right. That _does_ sound pretty boring." Azrael tilted his head, the smile on his face growing wider by the second. "How about I just kill you right here, right now?"

Ragna readied himself for battle. "Huh! I'd rather die than let you… wait, that's not right."

Azrael couldn't help but laugh heartily at his opponent's determination. "Oh ho, most people would have run away in fear by now! How interesting."

"Shut up already!" In a swift motion, Ragna swung his blade forward to hit his assailant, but he vanished in a flash once again.

"You're Ragna the Bloodedge, aren't you? I've heard the stories." Ragna could hear Azrael's gruff voice from behind him. "I like you. I think I'll keep you around for a little while."

Ragna turned around quickly, but saw nothing. Looking around himself, it became increasingly apparent that Azrael had, somehow, vanished.

"Aw, man. I can just tell this guy's gonna be a pain."

* * *

_In a different place, at the same time, yet another tale unfolds…_

A lone figure sighed heavily as she scaled yet another mountain not far from where the previous event had transpired.

"Go to Ibukido, we'll, like, so totally catch up with you and stuff later!" She muttered to herself. "Yeah, th-that's easy for _you_ to say, Makoto! You're not the one on a cliff like a mile above ground!"

Her much too tiny miniskirt fluttering in the wind, Noel Vermillion clung to her dear life on the mountain leading up to the City of Ibukido.

"The map said this was the fastest way up, but… how do I even _get_ up there?"

* * *

_**Noel Vermillion**__  
Also goes by "trash", "garbage", "rotting pile of fermented compost", "Sword of the Godslayer", and "Noelly"  
Gender: Female (citation needed)  
Height: 157cm  
Weight: 48kg  
Date of Birth: December 25  
Blood Type: AO  
Favourite Perfume song: I still love U  
Threat Level: That's a pretty funny joke  
Additional notes: Turned all homicidal and sociopathic at one point, but she got over it._

* * *

Sudden sounds of conflict above her startled the poor girl, nearly causing her to fall. Catching a ledge in a death grip, so to speak, she very barely managed to save herself from falling to her demise.

"**Isn't there an easier way of getting up here!?**" She cried out to the heavens.

"Who in the hell?"

A gruff voice could be heard from beyond the cliff, startling Noel. She closed her eyes, crying for that pet panda she never had. She had a good life. Actually, it was really a rather miserable one, and only about seven years long, but that's not the point. It was her time to die, and she was at peace with that fact.

The voice grumbled, growing ever closer until it finally sounded from right above her.

"Noel, is that you?"

"Don't kill me, please!" She yelled. "I-I'm unarmed… kind of! I mean, I can't reach my guns because if I let go of this l-l-ledge thingy I'll fall to my death, so…!"

"Come on." A gloved hand reached out to her. "Unless you wanna just… keep hanging there."

Noel slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Ragna's ever-threatening, sharp eyes staring her down.

"R-Ragna?"

"Well? I don't have all day."

Gulping quietly, Noel very quickly loosened her grip on the cliff, and grabbed onto Ragna's hand with both of hers. Luckily for the both of them, she wasn't particularly heavy.

Having rescued her from falling to her death, Ragna watched as Noel drooped down to her knees. "J-jeez… I thought I was a goner…" She smiled sheepishly at her saviour. "Thanks."

"It's cool." Ragna found himself a rock to sit down on, which began a period of awkward silence.

…

"So… uh…" Looking around aimlessly, Ragna decided to strike up a conversation. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Hm? Oh, yes…" Noel had moved into a more dignified position, all without even once flashing her underwear. Masterful. "It's been… a month since we last, er, met?"

"Something like that."

Their last 'meeting' had actually been Noel going insane and swearing to destroy all life on earth, ending up in Ragna losing his arm in an effort to calm her down. Details.

Ragna carefully and intently scanned Noel's figure, which brought back her very awkward smile. "Wh-what?"

"You look… different."

He was right. Noel's long, blonde locks now flowed freely, unrestrained by any (admittedly snazzy) berets. In the beret's place were two blue hairclips, matching a weird cape thing she wore on her shoulders and a particularly low-hanging micro-mini skirt. Rounding out the ensemble was a simple sleeveless shirt with a charming red tie.

Noel noticed where Ragna's gaze would occasionally fall, and blushed profusely. "Th-these are Makoto's. She let me raid her closet because I didn't really have anything to wear…"

"Makoto…? I dunno who that is, but whatever." With a sigh, Ragna rose up from his seat. "Welp, I'm headed to Ibukido, so…"

"W-wait, did you say Ibukido?" Noel hastily stood up, still taking much care to not flash her panda-patterned panties.

Ragna's silver hair fluttered gracefully in the wind as he skimmed the horizon for any blue-haired menaces. "Yeah, Ibukido. Why, that mean something to you?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet up with Makoto and Mr. Tager there later for… business reasons." Noel sheepishly looked to her side.

"Business reasons? You in Sector Seven now or something?"

"Not officially, but… um…"

Ragna exhaled and clumsily pat Noel on the head. "You can tag along if you _really_ want to. But only until I find what I'm looking for, okay?"

For the first time since he met her, Ragna caught a glimpse at Noel's genuine, radiant smile, the mere sight of which warmed his heart ever so slightly.

"Thanks."

For a second, Ragna got somewhat flustered, which he hid by quickly turning around and doing impromptu stretching exercises. "No big deal, really, ha ha…"

His composure regained, he looked back at Noel and motioned for her to follow him. "Let's go."

Noel nodded, and the two were on their way to Ibukido. What fresh adventures await them in this exciting new location?

Little did they know that a sinister figure was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"Noel…"

The mysterious redhead oh you already know it's Tsubaki.

Tsubaki adjusted her snazzy hat and menacingly narrowed her eyes at the dynamic duo.

"By the orders of the Imperator Librarius… I shall have to put you to death. For justice!" She said to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Tsubaki Yayoi**__  
Also goes by "Eye Lady", "Blind Lady", "Imagine", "Christina", "The Zombie", and "Lab Assistant"  
Gender: Female  
Height: 160cm  
Weight: 47kg  
Date of Birth: March 14  
Blood Type: A  
Favourite Perfume song: Laser Beam  
Threat Level: Eh…  
Additional notes: Noel's childhood friend, currently brainwashed and evil._

* * *

"Wait…"

Tsubaki frantically looked around herself, a cold sweat running down her face.

"Where… where did they go…?"

* * *

**つづく**


	2. Nuts and Bolts

First off, I'd like to thank reviewers for reviewing. Your input is beary much appreciated. Oh, and I fixed the error in Ragna's date of birth. Thank you for letting me know of that, kind anon. Without further ado, here's the second chapter of our epic tale.

* * *

The Fifth Hierarchical City, Ibukido. Having seen its fair share of conflict, the city had been reduced to ruins, and engulfed by nature. Trees, flowers, and other greenery ruled over this remnant of the past, giving it a certain post-apocalyptic charm.

Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel Vermillion had reached the entrance to the city's mid-levels, a visually striking town square. The top levels were barely visible from up there, but as the city went on, the plant growth became thicker.

It was a far cry from Kagutsuchi, a place bursting with life and activity, as Ibukido was just about dead silent. Of course, that was all about to change soon.

* * *

_**The Chronophantasmatic World of BlazBlue**_

**Rebel 2  
"Nuts and Bolts"**

* * *

"Well, here we are…" Ragna thought out loud, slowly studying his surroundings.

"It's kind of pretty, don't you think?" Noel sighed. "I can't help but think I've been here before, though…"

"In Ibukido?"

"Yeah…" Noel scratched her head. "It didn't look like this, but I think… no, I _know_ I've been here before. But…"

Ragna looked at the girl with a concerned look on his face. _Wow, weirdo._ "Anyway…" He cleared his throat. "There's not much point in just standing around here, right? Didn't you have something to do?"

"Huh? O-oh, right."

Snapping out of her daze, Noel regained her composure and joined Ragna on their way into the city. Ragna would occasionally look back at Noel, seeing her deep in thought each time. In a weird way, it was somewhat amusing.

* * *

At that very same time, not so far away, a rather large, conspicuously red man stood in front of an abandoned apartment building not far from Ibukido's town square.

"_Tager, are you getting anything from anyone?"_

"Negative, Kokonoe. I got separated from Makoto Nanaya, and I haven't heard anything from Noel Vermillion…"

"_Dammit. Do those two not realise what a gigantic headache they're causing me!? Ugh, whatever… Tager."_

"Yes?"

"_Ass. In gear. Continue on your own._"

"Roger that."

He put down his phone and sighed.

"Where do I even begin…?"

* * *

_**Iron Tager**__  
Also goes by "The Red Devil" and "Kokonoe's personal errand bitch"  
Gender: Male  
Height: 240cm  
Weight: 550kg (you couldn't carry him)  
Date of Birth: November 23  
Blood Type: Kokonoe's super __secret love_ _love formula__  
Favourite Perfume song: Speed of Sound  
Threat Level: Consistently low-tier, but he can mid-air his command grabs now.  
Additional notes: Cyborg. Quite possibly the most level-headed person you'll find here…_

* * *

His boss, Kokonoe, had told him to get his ass in gear. And while his ass was already full of nifty gear, he was determined to get it into even gearier gear.

* * *

_**Kokonoe**__  
Also goes by "The evil bitch monster of death"  
Gender: Female  
Height: 155cm  
Weight: 42kg (carrying is possible, but not recommended)  
Date of Birth: April 18  
Blood Type: B  
Favourite Perfume song: Computer City  
Threat Level: Non-combatant… we think. Has a stash of nuclear weapons under her bed.  
Additional notes: Potty mouth. Daughter of Jubei and Nine._

* * *

The man sighed,

"Excuse me. You're… the Red Devil of Sector Seven, are you not?"

"Hm?"

Tager was snapped out of his funk by a soft voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see a young, blonde boy wearing a snazzy top hat. By his side was a large doll of sorts, the Nox Nyctores Nirvana.

"You're Carl Clover. What are you doing here?"

A small smile crossed Carl's lips. "You've heard of me? Then this will be simple enough. You see, I want you to tell me where my father is. Surely Sector Seven would have access to such information, yes?"

Tager found himself ignoring Carl's words in favour of a staring contest with Nirvana, something that left Carl visibly agitated.

"Damn it… will you stop staring at Sis!?" Carl yelled out. "She's very self-conscious about her looks!"

"…" Tager could have sworn he saw a small blush form on Nirvana's metallic cheeks.

* * *

_**Carl Clover**__  
Also goes by "Caruru Crowbar"  
Gender: Male?  
Height: 144cm  
Weight: 35kg  
Date of Birth: May 5  
Blood Type: AB  
Favourite Perfume song: plastic smile  
Threat Level: With Nirvana? Considerable. Without Nirvana? Negligible.  
Additional notes: Rivals everyone else in craziness._

_**Deus Machina: Nirvana **__(Nox Nyctores)  
Also goes by "Ada Clover"  
Gender: Formerly female, currently… doll?  
Height: 195cm  
Weight: That's a secret!  
Blood Type: Dr. Pepper  
Favourite Perfume song: Fushizen na Girl  
Threat Level: Super high, but needs Carl in order to function.  
Additional notes: Evidently tells really funny jokes._

* * *

"I'm sorry… Please, er, forgive me, Nir—"

"Her name is Ada."

"…Ada."

Tager didn't like it, but playing along was the only way to avoid having to fight Nirvana, something he really didn't want to do.

"Now, back to my earlier question…" Carl adjusted his glasses. "Do you know where Relius Clover is?"

Tager held his silence, but eventually contacted Kokonoe, not breaking eye contact with Carl.

"Kokonoe… do I—"

"_No. Carl's trouble, and we don't need any more trouble. Get rid of him, pronto."_

Tager sighed. "Understood."

"How unfortunate." Carl shrugged. "I suppose I'll just have to beat it out of you. Sis!"

Carl and Nirvana struck really epic Super Sentai-esque poses, ready to beat the crap out of Tager.

"I didn't want to do this, but my orders are orders. Prepare yourself!"

_**The Wheel of Fate is Turning…**_

* * *

On the other side of the building, at the same time…

"Ugh, there's nothing here! There is literally _nothing_ here." Ragna groaned in frustration, adding to Noel's ever-growing list of worries.

"That can't be right…" Noel said quietly. "Something's going to happen here, I just know it."

As those words escaped Noel's lips, the ruined building the two were currently passing by suddenly began crumbling.

"Fuoco!"

"Gigantic Tager Driver!"

"Rhapsody of Memories!"

"Spark Bolt!"

Ragna and Noel watched on as Tager and Carl engaged in mortal combat.

_Calling out their attacks like that… they're like little kids_, the two of them thought.

"Wait, that's Mr. Tager! And… Carl!?" Noel called out, pulling at Ragna's jacket as if she were a small child begging her father to buy her a particularly desirable toy. "Why are they fighting each other? I'm worried…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Stand back, I'll take care of it." Ragna reached for his sword and gracefully leapt into the air, landing squarely between the giant cyborg and the small child with the doll. "Enough of this nonsense, okay!?"

"Agh! The Grim Reaper!?" Tager groaned in confusion.

"Don't get in my way!" Carl prepared to have Nirvana dice Ragna up into tiny pieces, but was interrupted by a sudden blow to his head.

"Sorry, Carl… but that's enough." Noel smiled sheepishly as Carl blacked out from getting hit by Bolverk. The little boy's body fell into Nirvana's immobile claws, where he rested semi-comfortably. That's at least one problem taken care of.

Funny story, Noel had found a shiny, new pair of Bolverk guns, indistinguishable from her old ones, in a cardboard box lying outside during her trip to Ikaruga. How very convenient.

"Noel Vermillion… you were here all along?" Tager noticed the dapper young girl, who began blushing profusely.

"I-I just got here, actually…" She holstered the guns and unnecessarily flipped her shiny hair. "Is Makoto with you?"

Tager shook his head. "Actually, we got separated… Makoto Nanaya said she had some further research to do on her own. She was already out of my sight before I could raise any objections."

"I see…" Noel looked somewhat dejected. "But she's still in Ibukido?"

"From what I can tell, yes. But I don't seem to be able to contact her."

"Alright…" Noel nodded, and turned around to face Ragna, who was now at ease. "Ragna… I wanna find Makoto. Is that okay?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Ragna shrugged. "It's cool, you go look for your friend. I have someone to find, too."

"Then we should probably split up. Oh, wait…" Noel reached into her cape pocket and pulled out a sleek-looking cellphone. "Do you have a phone with you? We should stay in touch in case anything happens."

It took Ragna a few moments for him to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Phone… right, phone…" He reached around his several pockets until he eventually found a black smartphone. "Yeah, here it is."

The blonde girl stared at her companion's phone in disbelief, much to his discomfort. "That's… a yPhone 900 ACPR!? Those are _amazingly_ expensive, how did you even afford tha—"

**_Ragna the Bloodedge, SS-Ranked Criminal._**

**_The following is a product of Noel's overly fertile imagination.  
_**

_"T-take whatever you want! Just… don't hurt me!"  
_

_"Hey, thanks, doll-face! You're too pretty to kill, but I'll take that yPhone off yer hands!"  
_

_"Nooooo! Anything but my precious yPhone!"  
_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Smell ya later, toots!"  
_

"…n-never mind."

Ragna smiled awkwardly, then held out his phone to her. "So, uh… how do you add numbers to this thing?"

"You don't know? Um, let me see…" Noel took a hold of Ragna's phone and awkwardly fumbled around with it. "If that's there… then… yeah…"

Noel took this chance to snoop around. What did the Grim Reaper have on his phone? She _had_ to find out.

_Let's see… he hasn't really installed any games… not much in way of music… maybe he's taken some pictures._

"Huh…" She muttered under her breath as she scrolled through a few random scenery shots, until she came across what appeared to be a self-shot of Ragna. One of… questionable nature.

"Oh. Oh… _my_."

"What is it?" Ragna groaned.

"Huh!?" Noel, blushing heavily, looked up to see the irritated face of Ragna the Bloodedge. She quickly looked back down at the phone, which was currently showing more than just Ragna's _face_. "Uh, n-nothing. It's just a, er, really cool phone, yeah…" _Exit exit exit exitexitexit…_

The three spent the next couple of minutes in absolute silence as Noel slowly exchanged details with the Grim Reaper.

"There we go. We're in." Noel handed Ragna his phone back with a charming smile.

"Right…" Ragna slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Well, I'm off. Be careful."

"You, too."

And with that, Ragna had vanished from sight, leaving only Noel and Tager behind.

"I'm gonna look for Makoto. Will you be fine on your own, Mr. Tager?" Noel said, vacantly staring at Ragna's phone number.

"Ah, yes. I am to conduct my own investigation, anyway. Makoto was supposed to help me, but…"

Noel looked worried. "It's gotta be pretty important if she abandoned her duties… Alright. I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"Affirmative. Kokonoe, resuming mission."

"_Yeah, yeah,_ _whatever._"

With that, Tager walked off as well. Noel stretched casually, and then put on a serious face.

"Okay. Time to… ah…" Ever mindful of her surroundings, Noel eventually noticed the slumbering Carl, still in his robo-sister's arms. Taking great care not to wake him, she gently carried the child over to a nearby house, placing him down on a bed surrounded by flowers.

Noel knew what it looked like, and awkwardly chuckled to herself.

Deciding to go all-out with the idea, she placed a large bouquet of flowers in his hands, and posed Nirvana like a mourning widow.

"There, that should do it." Noel wiped sweat off her brow and smiled triumphantly. "Time to go look for Makoto!"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ragna's search for his feline companion had taken him many places throughout Ibukido's middle levels. And a fruitless search it had been.

"Tao! Taaaaaaao!" Ragna called out for his Kaka friend. "**Dammit, Tao, get your ass over here **_**right now**_**!**"

"Jeeeeeeez, there's no need to yell, Good Guy! Tao can hear you just fine, meow."

"Who can hear _who_ just fine, _huh_?"

Ragna slowly turned around, only to be greeted by Taokaka's perpetually smiling face, which may or may not be a mask. No one really knows which one it is.

"Tao!?" The white-haired gentleman exclaimed. "Where the **hell** have _you_ been!?"

* * *

_**Taokaka**__  
Also goes by "Tao" and "that damn cat"  
Gender: Female  
Height: 165cm  
Weight: 42kg  
Date of Birth: February 22  
Blood Type: O  
Favourite Perfume song: Sweet Donuts  
Threat Level: What's a 'treat rebel', meow? Is it someone who fights for tasty food? That's Tao!  
Additional notes: Likes napping._

* * *

"Where the heeeeeell have _I_ been? Weeeeell…" Tao danced around in place. "_I've_ been following Good Guy, meow!"

Ragna stared at the cat in disbelief. The staring continued for a while until he let out a loud, confused, bewildered, confounded scream of despair.

"You mean to tell me you've—"

"Yep! Tao's been using the _nun-jump_ arts Scruffy Man taught me to follow you all silent-like! To see if you'd find any _food_!" Tao jumped up and down in enthusiasm, but a sad smile eventually crossed her face. "You didn't find any food, did you, meow?"

Ragna sighed. "No, Tao, I didn't find any food… jeez, this has all been a complete waste of time! Wonderful!"

Tao sat herself down on her shapely bum, her stomach growling loudly. "I'm hungryyyyy… Good Guy, buy me some food, meow!"

Ragna reached for his cellphone while griping about Tao's antics. "There's no food places around here, Tao. We probably won't see any until we reach Yabiko…"

"Ya-bee-cope? What's that, meow?"

"Just shut up for two seconds, okay?" Ragna groaned. "I need to call Noel and tell her I found you."

"Oh, Good Guy's with Lacking Lady, meow?"

"Ye— no! We're not together!"

"What do you mean by _that_, Good Guy? You're with her… but not together? Tao doesn't get it at all!"

"It's… argh, never mind…"

A while passed before Noel eventually picked up, and when she did, it wasn't what Ragna had expected.

"H-huh…? Rag… na…?" Noel had managed to sound out between anguished sniffing and sobbing.

"Wait, huh? Noel? Are you okay?" Genuine concern could actually be heard in Ragna's voice.

What Noel then said couldn't really be made out, as the sobbing grew far too intense for her words to make any sense to those who use language to communicate.

"…I'm on my way." With that cheesy-cool line, Ragna hung up his phone and turned around dramatically. "Let's go save Noel!"

"Good Guy, you came from the other way, meow!"

"Right, I knew that!" Ragna turned around dramatically once again. "Let's go save Noel!"

But does Noel _really_ need saving? To fully comprehend the situation at hand, we must travel back in time… to about half an hour ago.

* * *

**This is what happened half an hour ago while Ragna was wasting time with Tao!**

"There, that should do it." Noel wiped sweat off her brow and smiled triumphantly. "Time to go look for Makoto!"

Noel stood in place for a good few minutes, but eventually embarked on her search.

As she made her way through the town square yet again, Noel couldn't help but feel that she was being watched…

…

_It's probably just my imagination_, she thought, and continued searching for her dear friend. Up until a day ago, she had spent the whole month in the company of Makoto. While the squirrel could be a bit exhausting at times, it did do wonders for Noel's self-esteem. Indeed, it was if those years under Jin's abusive command never happened.

"I'll have to do my best," Noel said to herself. "For Makoto, and myself."

As she made her way through the abandoned city, she giggled softly. "That was pretty cool of me, huh? I think I can be cool, too…" She stopped in her tracks to strike a super badass pose with her guns. "I can totally take care of myself, just like Ragna!"

Not far away from the giggling girl, a threatening-looking redhead spied on Noel. Yes, it was Tsubaki, the ever-persistent.

"Noel…" Tsubaki said to herself, hiding in a nearby bush. "I'm sorry, but you are evil, and for that you must die. For justice!"

With those last words, Tsubaki hastily rose from her pose and pumped her fist into the air. This would have given away her presence, if not for the fact that Noel was already long gone.

"Oh, jeez. I better pick up the pace…"

And like that it would go for the next half hour. Noel would pull her best action poses, and Tsubaki would stealthily tail her, yet always miss her chance of finally ending her existence.

"Oh… I'm really tired…" Having worn herself out with all the walking and the posing, Noel fell down to her knees in exhaustion. "This investigation thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be…"

* * *

At that very time, Tsubaki had somehow made her way to the lower levels of Ibukido.

"H-huh!? How'd I end up _here_? That wasn't how the map went…"

* * *

Ready to give up, Noel looked into the distance with a defeated look on her face. She had arrived in Ibukido around noon, but it was already starting to get a bit late. Perhaps an hour or two before sunset. What if she couldn't find Makoto before dark?

Noel was suddenly filled with new determination.

"No… I mustn't give up! For the sake of my friends, I'll— **UGUU!**"

Before she could make her new declaration, Noel had tripped and fell into a giant hole in the middle of the street.

"Ow! Ow! Augh! Agh! No! Ow! _Ooh_!"

As the poor girl slid down to the hole's bottom, she sat up with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Owwww… that… that hurt…" She moaned to herself. "Huh?"

A hole.

In the middle of the street.

"That can't be right…" Noel stood up and looked around. The hole wasn't particularly deep, and neither had nature taken its toll on it. It looked… _new._

And, on further inspection, it seemed to be more like a crater.

"But what's a crater doing here?" Noel put a finger to her lips, deep in thought. As she scanned her surroundings more clearly, she couldn't help but notice a conspicuously orange article of clothing lying on the ground.

"No…" Noel knelt down and picked it up. The awful truth came to her faster than a speeding bullet. "This is… Makoto's five-sizes-too-small stripper top!"

She slowly fell to her knees, more tears forming in her eyes. "Makoto… was I too late after all?"

This sad moment was then interrupted by Noel's ringtone.

_The pandas are coming!  
So hide under your beds!  
The pandas are coming!  
They'll rip your ass to shreds!_

**That was what happened half an hour ago while Ragna was wasting time with Tao!**

* * *

"Noel!"

"Lacking Lady!"

The gruesome twosome of Ragna and Tao had somehow arrived at the scene mere moments after the phone call ended. Such is the power of plot convenience.

Deep in the (not particularly deep) crater was Noel, the sweet and innocent angel, sobbing into a five-sizes-too-small stripper top. Ragna and Tao were, of course, rather perplexed by this scene. Maybe she looted something from a nearby erotic wares store and felt bad about it?

The girl looked up at them with swollen eyes.

"Rag… na…?"

Regardless of _why_ Noel's world seemed to have crumbled down, this made Ragna's protective big brother instincts flare up instantly. With a flustered look on his face, he carefully made his way down to Noel, awkwardly embracing her.

"Er, it okay… don't be cry…" He blurted out as he slowly patted Noel's head.

"Wow, Good Guy!" Tao called out. "You're really bad at the comforteroo, meow!"

"Please shut up, Tao." Ragna cleared his throat. "What happened, Noel? Can you tell me?"

Noel sniffed, but seemed to have calmed down. "It's Makoto… I-I don't think she made it." She broke up the hug to hold up the stripper top.

"This was hers… She really loved this stripper top."

_Wow, someone actually __**wore**__ this? Are all of Noel's friends this weird…?_ Mentally kicking himself over his inappropriate thoughts, Ragna gazed into Noel's eyes, trying his best to come off as supportive and kind.

"Sorry… it's never easy to lose someone you really care about." Ragna stood up and offered his hand to Noel. "C'mon, let's get you out of this… crater."

Noel nodded, grabbing a hold of Ragna's hand. She smiled sadly. "Thanks, Ragna…"

As the two of them reached more level ground, Ragna looked over the crater. Ignoring the banter between Noel and Tao going on behind him, consisting of timeless classics such as "Hi, Lacking Lady!" and "Stop. Calling. ME. **THAT**!", he couldn't help but wonder _how_ this crater came to be, and why the stripper top seemed to be Makoto's only remains. If she really was dead, where did her body go? Nothing about this seemed to make any earthly sense, and just thinking about it made his head hurt.

Speaking of heads hurting, it was around this time that Noel's face came into close contact with a flying butt.

"Good Guy, Good Guy! Lacking Lady got hit by someone's butt, meow!"

Noel's micro-miniskirt fluttered gracefully in the wind, magically preserving her modesty, as she _un_gracefully darted through the air as a direct result of the impact. Before Ragna could scream something like "**what in the hell!?**" really loudly in his confusion, Noel and the butt had already hit a nearby wall.

"Aw, jeez, that hurt…" The person attached to the butt groaned. "Did I hit someone?"

The butt's owner dusted off her clothes as the stood up, off of the knocked out Noel. Her tail wagged from side to side as the turned around to see who she hit.

* * *

_**Makoto Nanaya**__  
Also goes by "Underboob"  
Gender: Female  
Height: 163cm  
Weight: 49kg  
Date of Birth: April 2  
Blood Type: O  
Favourite Perfume song: Dream Fighter  
Threat Level: Not super high. Seems to be a relatively ordinary squirrel beastkin, but is quite strong.  
Additional notes: May be smarter than she lets on. Dresses like a stripper._

* * *

"Oh… oh, gosh, Noel! I'm so super sorry, are you okay?" Makoto smiled sheepishly as she tried to help Noel stand up. Of course, the blonde had just endured a double strike to the head, first by a butt and then a particularly sturdy wall, so she was out of commission for the time being.

Ragna sighed as he briskly walked over to the scene that had just unfolded. He knelt down, letting Noel's head rest in his lap. "I'll take care of her. Guess you're Makoto?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's right. D'ya think she's okay?"

Ragna brushed a lock of hair away from Noel's face, more clearly revealing her now-very red face. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that her expression was a peaceful one. "She's been through worse."

He looked at Makoto, studying her figure. She dressed more modestly than he had thought, what with the somewhat decent, yet half-unbuttoned orange jacket and bright yellow tie she had on, along with matching shorts and thigh-high stockings.

"You're Ragna the Bloodedge, aren't you?" Makoto smiled mischievously. "I've heard the stories, Mr. 'Grim Reaper, SS-Class Criminal'. You're not doing anything _perverted_ with Noelly, are you? 'Cause if you are, I'll never forgive you!"

Ragna blushed profusely. "Wh-what!? No! I-I'm not doing anything like that!"

Makoto giggled. "Relaaaax, I'm just kiddin—"

"_Huh!? Don't tell me you're dead already!_" An unpleasant voice yelled out in the distance, one that made Ragna shudder in terror.

"Oh. Right." A drop of sweat ran down Makoto's face. "I was fighting this guy."

"Couldn't you have said that sooner!?" A panicked Ragna quickly rose up, holding the unconscious Noel in his arms.

Makoto winked. "I forgot, tee hee!"

_This girl is __**insane**__, _Ragna thought.

The thunderous sound of footsteps grew ever closer, bringing with it a particularly unpleasant visage.

"So, you made it, little squirrel." The azure-haired wonder, Azrael, had revealed himself once more. "I was beginning to think you were just _lying_ about your strength."

"No." Ragna groaned, which seemed to get Azrael's attention.

"_Oh_?"

"_No_."

"It's y—"

"_No_."

"—Ragna the Bloode—"

"_**No**_."

Azrael laughed loudly. "This _is_ a nice surprise! I've wanted to meet you again, _Rrrrrrrrrrragna_!"

"Hey…" Makoto whispered to Ragna. "Are you two… you and that guy, I mean, like… _y'know_…"

"**No!**" Ragna screamed at the squirrel girl, causing her to flinch and giggle at the same time. "I've had it! I'm done! I'm done with _all of you_! You psychopaths can just jump up your own—"

Ragna's rant was rudely interrupted by Azrael enthusiastically charging at him, an attack he swiftly dodged, all without dropping the semi-comatose girl in his arms.

"Hey, Blue Man!" Tao shouted from behind Azrael. "You're being really, really _rude_ to Good Guy and Lacking Lady, meow!"

Azrael turned his head to look at Taokaka, his crazed smile not fading away. "Oh? What do we have here? A replica…?"

"Tao doesn't know what that is, but Tao is Taokaka, meow!"

"I don't care who you are, but I think you need to learn some manners…" Azrael turned around, cracking his knuckles.

_Pfft, yeah, **you're** one to talk. But I guess the two of them have really similar attention spans._ Ragna sighed, nudging at Makoto. "Hey, squirrel girl."

"Hm?" Makoto's amused smile didn't seem to be going away, in spite of the unfavourable situation the group had found itself in.

"Take Noel and run. I'll try to hold this guy off as long as I can, okay?" Ragna whispered to Makoto, motioning for her to take a hold of Noel, which she did.

"How noble of you, Mr. Grim Reaper. I guess there really _is_ more to you than I thought."

"Yeah, yeah, save it. Just… take her somewhere safe."

Makoto nodded, and effortlessly dashed away with Noel in her arms. For a girl of her age and stature, she sure seemed to be strong, even ridiculously so. Regardless, this was Ragna's chance.

"Hey, muscle freak!"

Azrael quickly broke his stare-off with Tao to look over at Ragna, who had his business face on.

"Finally ready, are you? I wouldn't have wanted you to go at it half-hearted, after all." Azrael said, his smile growing all the more psychotic. Tao quickly skipped over to Ragna's side, hissing at this new menace.

"Shut up, already. You wanna fight? Then let's fight!"

As Ragna let out those words, Azrael started conspicuously glowing red. "I've been waiting for you to say that!"

The skies darkened as lightning enveloped Azrael.

"**Come, Ragna!**"

This was a terrible idea.

"**Let us fight**…"

Abort. _Abort!_

"…**to our hearts' content!**"

…

Ragna reached for his sword and hunched into battle stance.

"Tao…" He said, determination filling his voice.

"What is it, Good Guy?"

"**Run!**"

Ragna and Tao did exactly that. Within moments, they had vanished into the distance, leaving behind a confounded Azrael.

"…_huh_?"

* * *

Gasps and panting filled the air around a particularly thick bush. Of course, it wasn't the sexy kind, but the panicked, exhausted kind. The kind that isn't so fun.

The crowded kind, too, as Ragna and Tao had eventually managed to catch up to Makoto, who was currently fiddling with her standard-issue earpiece.

"Darn… I can't seem to contact Kokonoe _or_ Tager. I wonder what happened…" The squirrel sighed in exasperation.

"That's just too bad. What are we gonna do now? Just sit around here and hope that lunatic doesn't find us and _eat_ us?" Ragna said as covered his face with his palm and groaned.

"Meow… Tao's hungry…"

The three of them sat, huddled together, in absolute silence. That is, until said silence was disrupted by soft moaning coming from Noel, who had been carefully laid out next to Makoto.

"Yeah… give me all those meat buns…" A creepy smile appeared on Noel's lips. "Now I'll be just… like Miss Litchi…"

_She fell asleep?_

* * *

Meanwhile, not so far away, on top of an abandoned clock tower…

"Rags, old boy, a spectator's seat for your misery is just what keeps me from dying of boredom…" A green-haired gentleman wearing a snazzy suit clapped slowly, an unpleasant smile on his face.

* * *

_**Hazama**__  
Previously known as "Yuuki Terumi" and "Kazuma Kval"  
Gender: Male  
Height: 183cm  
Weight: 61kg  
Date of Birth: April 29  
Blood Type: AB  
Favourite Perfume song: love the world  
Threat Level: Immense. He's pretty much completely broken.  
Additional notes: He does wear that suit nicely, though. Is allergic to cats._

* * *

"Hazama." A deeper voice sounded from behind him. A blonde man wearing a notable gold opera mask emerged from the shadows. "We've received an order from the Imperator."

* * *

_**Relius Clover**__  
Also goes by "The Puppeteer", "Architect of Sin", and "Travis Willingham"  
Gender: Male  
Height: 186cm  
Weight: 85kg  
Date of Birth: June 1  
Blood Type: A  
Favourite Perfume song: Spring of Life  
Threat Level: He's like Carl, only sexier and more dangerous. That means his threat level is off the charts!  
Additional notes: Completely devoid of any empathy for anyone or anything, also created Terumi's current body, Hazama. That's kinda creepy, isn't it?_

* * *

"That so, huh?" Hazama put down his ornate golden binoculars and looked over to Relius. "What did old Saya say, hm?"

"I quote, 'Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel Vermillion are of no further use to my plans. They have become nothing but liabilities, and as thus must be dealt with in an appropriate manner.'"

Hazama yawned, rocking his chair. "So, we're supposed to just kill 'em?"

Relius stepped closer to Hazama, leaving mere micrometres away from their bodies. "Yes. That's right."

"Kind of a let-down, don't ya think, Relly?" Hazama smiled, putting his arm around Relius's shoulders. "There's a lot more fun to be had, yeah?"

Relius said nothing, his stoic face unchanging. And yet, he couldn't help but feel that his cohort had a point.

* * *

"Ragna the Bloodedge… liability… _kill_!?"

Unbeknownst to the evil duo of evilness, a lone figure rested on the clock tower's roof.

"I can't let them kill my brother! That would be _wrong_!"

* * *

_**Jin Kisaragi**__  
Also goes by "Ice Man", "Creepy Guy", "The Hero of Ikaruga", and "JIIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
Gender: Male  
Height: 178cm  
Weight: 61kg  
Date of Birth: February 14  
Blood Type: A  
Favourite Perfume song: Computer Driving  
Threat Level: He recently mastered his Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. That means he's dangerous.  
Additional notes: Possesses the 'Power of Order'. No one actually knows what that means. Is Ragna's creepy stalker brother._

* * *

Jin leapt off the clock tower and somehow landed on the ground unharmed.

"The only one allowed to kill my brother is me! Me, and me _alone_!"

Cackling madly, the young man was off in search of his beloved older brother.

* * *

**つづ****く**


	3. Interlude 1: Jin

Wow, so sorry for the delay. I've been having computer problems, so this won't be a regular thing.

A few words. This chapter marks the introduction of the 'interlude' chapters. They occur irregularly, but you could usually expect them between the main chapters, most of which will be around the same length as chapter 2. The interludes are shorter and less… plotty. They're more experimental and fun and stuff. Anyway, this one's about Jin.

* * *

"I'm home… _Brother_!"

"Ah!" Ragna dashed to the door, wearing nothing but a small, pink apron. "Welcome home, Jin! Would you like me to draw you a bath? Or maybe make you dinner? Or perhaps… _you'd like __**me**_?"

"Oh… _Brother_! How long I've been waiting for you to say that!" Jin enthusiastically pulled Yukianesa out of his pimped out pinstripe suit.

"Yes, Jin… drive your long, hard sword through your big brother!" Ragna said, seductively laying down on the floor. "Come on… you know you want to."

"Yes… yes! Yes, I'm so close, I can feel it!"

In that instant, the bathroom shower was turned off, and Noel Vermillion emerged from the steamy bathroom wearing only a fuzzy, white towel.

"Huh? Jin? What are you doing with Ragna?" She said, casually blow-drying her hair.

"_Agh_! My eyes!" Jin dropped his blade in a frantic attempt to shield his eyes. "Why? Why!? Why must you always stand in my way!? Why must you always ruin _everything_!?"

* * *

**The Chronophantasmatic World of BlazBlue**

**Rebel 3  
Interlude: "I-it's not like I'm in love with my big brother or anything!"**

* * *

Jin slapped himself hard, snapping back to reality. He had actually been walking through the misty grounds of Ibukido in an attempt to find his brother, Ragna.

_I can't let my fantasies get the better of me…_ Jin thought. _But they're so wonderful… so wonderful…_

"Jin!"

"Huh!?"

Ragna stood in front of Jin, wearing nothing but flimsy spandex shorts.

"Get over here and face me like a man! Or are you still too much of a _baby_ to handle me?" He called out, pointing at Jin with a terrifying smile on his face.

The bell sounded, signalling the start of the match. Jin circled around the pro-wrestling ring, and Ragna followed suit.

"Oh… _Brother_! I love it when you talk dirty to me!"

"Here I come, Jin! Raaaaaaaaaaagh!"

With that, Ragna tackled Jin, putting him into a submission hold, his conspicuously oiled, muscled body rubbing up against Jin's slender figure.

"Oh… _Brother_! My mind is going blank…" Jin was practically drooling at this point. "This is great, too! I'll just kill you in the next round…"

_DING DING DING_

"_The winner of Round 1 is Ragna the Bloodedge!"_

Ragna let go of Jin to rise up and strike a triumphant pose. He grinned in satisfaction as Jin slowly got up.

"Ha ha ha ha…" Jin giggled in a very creepy way. "I'm going to kill you now, _Brother_. I'm going to squeeze the life out of you! I'm going to choke you, slash you, drill you, screw you, **kill you!**"

Just as Jin said that, a blonde girl in a flimsy microkini cheerfully bounced around the stage holding a giant ROUND 2 sign.

"Hi, everybody! I'm Noel Vermillion!" She loudly announced. "Heeeeeeeeeere's round two!"

"**Curses and drats!**" Jin collapsed in agony, throwing up blood. "You… vile woman… how… _dare you!?_"

"You've ruined my chances with Brother for the last time, you foul sub-human pile of garbage!" Jin screamed out loud at a broken-down traffic sign.

"…huh?"

Jin let go of the sign and took a deep breath.

"I'm getting too excited. I need to calm down a bit. That's right… just calm down. I can handle this… I can handle this _just fine_."

"But, teach…" Ragna blurted out in a slurred voice. "Math's all hard, y'know?"

"Hard, yes… I know much about hardness_… Brother_." Jin said, adjusting his glasses.

In front of his teacher's desk was an empty classroom. Well, empty aside from a white-haired delinquent with his feet up on his own desk. On further observation, he appeared to have gum in his mouth, too. That's against school regulations!

"I ain't goin' to no detention, teach. Ya can't make me!" Ragna spat out, flipping a certain finger at his well-groomed teacher, who merely giggled.

"You're such a negligent student, _Brother_… and massively rude, too!" Jin rose up from his seat and grabbed his desk. "You don't need just detention… you need my **private lessons**, as well!"

Ragna flipped his desk and stood up from his chair. His white undershirt was partially unbuttoned, and like any good delinquent, his posture was terrible. "_Hell_ no! I ain't goin' to no private lessons, ya crazy old shithead! Up yours!"

"No, _Brother_… up _yours_." Jin dramatically stood on top of his desk and drew his long, hard blade.

"I'm going to educate you. I'm going to _discipline_ you. And then I'm going to _**kill**_ you! And then I'll _decorate my house with __**your intestines**_!" Jin screamed out, cackling madly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Noel yelled out, slamming open the classroom door. "Mr. Kisaragi! I did that 500-page essay, just like you told me to!"

With a sharp shriek, Noel then tripped over her own feet, strewing five-hundred pages of the panda-related essay all over the room.

"**Damn it all!**" Jin cried out to the heavens, furiously grabbing at his hair. "Go away, Noel Vermillion! Leave my sight **at **_**once**_!"

The little blue bird Jin had screamed at flew away, joining several other birds of its own kind, leaving Jin gasping for breath.

"This isn't good…" Jin muttered, gazing at his sheathed blade. "I can't let this take me over… but, _Brother_…"

"What is it, Jin? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"No, Brother… this is what I want."

Jin smiled and looked at the blushing Ragna, standing before him in an extravagant white wedding dress, holding a rather garish bouquet of flowers.

"That's good…" Ragna giggled softly. "I don't know what I'd do if you backed out…"

"Major Jin Kisaragi, will you take Ragna the Bloodedge to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Noel, clad in a priest's uniform, said from behind the two.

"Shut up, Noel." Jin smiled as he ran Ragna through with Yukianesa. "_I do_."

"Oh… _Jin._" Ragna moaned suggestively as Jin repeatedly slashed at his body, staining his white dress a deep crimson.

"Yes. Yes! This is what I want!" Jin collapsed to his knees, his cheeks now a bright shade of red. "Oh… _Brother_! Let's get married, and then I'll kill you!"

"The hell are _you_ going on about?"

"Huh?"

In front of Jin stood the very object of his fantasies, his older brother. On further inspection, he appeared to have a very irritated look on his face, one that seemed to be growing in severity with every passing second.

"Brother! It's really you!" Jin reached for his sword with an excited smile. "Let's get married!"

"Get lost, I got enough crap to be worried about." Ragna groaned and shoved Jin out of his way. Jin could only look on in disbelief as Ragna ran off into the distance, having denied his pure affections.

"Ragnaaaaaa! Wait up!"

A flash of white could be seen as a blue miniskirt fluttered in the wind, causing Jin's vision to temporarily black out.

"_Why must you… ruin everything…?"_

* * *

**つづく**


End file.
